


Never Pick a Hitchhiker

by shoutfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutfriend/pseuds/shoutfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small warm up scribble I sent to someone I followed. I don't write much, but wanted to do something  a bit quick to know what I actually want to write and at the time the alpha kids were just about to show up, so please disregard the name Derswood and whatnot. Most things were at the top of my head and it's a warm up scribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Pick a Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> warm up scribble about a year or so old

Dave Strider had driven four miles out of Derswood when he spotted a hitchhiker standing in the snow beside the road shivering his knickers off. Thumb raised high, with a hopeful yet foolish smile on his face. Who in there right mind would where knickers in this weather, especially up here in the north where there was nothing but snow, he thought raising his eyebrows. He didn't appear to be very old; maybe twelve to thirteen, close to your son's age. Strider, being the caring coolkid he is, slowed his car and lowered the passenger seat's window. Leaning towards him to get a better look he asked, "Need a lift?"

The look on the kids face was pure joy, giving Strider a toothy grin, practically see his eyes shine behind those rectangular specs they call glasses. In that very instant, Strider felt a pain of regret in his chest, not sure why he'd feel such a thing, maybe it wasn't exactly regret, but a pain of not keeping a promise was jabbing at him. A pain of forgetting something that he should hold precious till his last breath. As quick as it was, if soon faded once the boy began to speak. "Golly-gee-willickers! I am greatly indebt to you, kind gent!"

As the overgrateful child buckled himself into the passenger seat, Strider reached around behind them to grab a blanket for the toothy kid, as well as a bag of doritos he always keeps in his car.

Tossing them both onto his lap, he gave another toothy grin. "Thank you kind, sir! An adventure always leaves me famished!" As Strider pushed the acccelerater he raised an eyebrow. "Kid, yer ten years too young to be on yer own and explorin the world... What in God's name were ya doin out in the middle of winter with such short pants? Do you live around he- - well ya wouldn't be hitchhikin then. Where ya going kid?" He gave a quick glance towards the giddy kid. "It's English, sir. Jake English. And it wasn't like I wanted to be out in the cold, I had a slight mishap with one of my grandmother's techy machinery. If you know what an appearifier is, I was just sent to the wrong location. I was told my good chap lived around the area, but lost my way as I was trying to find a map or some sort of bus for transportation." Opening the bag of chips he grabbed a handful and shoved the cheesy delights down his throat, making loud crunching sounds and you can practically tell that he hasn't eaten for quite awhile.

Who knew you'd meet your child's best friend in the middle of coming home from one of your movie making location shoots. Quite a weird outcome if you ask me. 

"So, you're Dirk's friend I've been hearing about." Giving him a long glance as his lowered his glasses to get a better look at him, showing his crimson red eyes.

The look on Jake's face was utter surprise. There was another quick pain, he flinched as words came into his mind. [yes, it is understandable because you are really attractive. i am attracted to you.] Words formed into his mouth as an automatic response, "Thank you", he said as his eyes teared up for no apparent reason.

He was caught off guard, who exactly was that? It sounded familiar to him, but he's never been told that by anyone, and the automatic response. Weird.

The sound of coughing brought his mind back to what was happening now... Or rather the sound of choking as Jake English himself was desperately trying to breathe. Lifting one hand from the wheel he papped his back until he was finally able to breathe properly. "Inhaling Doritoes isn't a good thing, little man. Slow it down, man. We'll stop for some burgers, nibblets, or whatever you little munchkins eat." Jake nodded as he continued scarfing down the bag of cheesy goodness. Man, who can't possibly stop themselves from a treat called Doritoes. Reaching back again, he pulled out a bottle of Faygo. A little something your cameraman gave to you for not taking off the lens cap while shooting the best scenes of SBAHJ.

You don't particularly like the fizzy liquid, even though it's all the rage these days, it gives off as kind of a high to some people you've spoken to... Or rather, seen them drink it and go off into their own kind of childish mind craze. Perfect for children, not adults. Or at least you think so, but you're sure it won't effect children the same way. You were going to give it to Dirk, though nothing you give him ever pleases him. "Wash down the cheddar chips with this." He said, handing it to him. "Thanks!.. Er, Mr. Strider. I can't believe I'd actually meet Stride- - DIRK's father! Er..." The nervous boy quickly took out a kerchief, wiping his forhead, not knowing how to act around his best friend's dad.


End file.
